The objective of our study is to eleucidate the molecular mechanisms of visual excitation and adaptation. Recently we have been investigating the role of cyclic nucleotides and calcium in these processes. Our approach is to combine intracellular recording techniques with intracellular injection and the application of pharmacological agents.